I'll Be Right Here
by Scoligatr
Summary: Piccolo leaves for New Namek and promises Gohan he'll return. It's been two years and Gohan hasn't heard a word from him, until his 11th birthday. They spend the day as happy as ever. Fluff but with a twist in the end. Probably obvious with the tags. Not within any Saga, follows DBZ more like a filler story. Piccolo may or may not be OOC.


**A/N: This doesn't take place anywhere within the DBZ's saga timeline, but more like I just had this idea at night and I wanted to write it. Take notice, Gohan is around 8 years old in the flashback, 11 years old in the present and Dende is already the new Kami. Piccolo and other characters may or may not be OOC.**

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

"Piccolo…_Promise_ you'll return?" Gohan softly asked hands curled up into a tight fist, staring at his mentor with unshed tears. Four figures were standing silently on the vast front yard in front of Capsule Corp. Just recently, Piccolo had asked Bulma for a favour regarding something about going to New Namek. He didn't tell anyone what his plans were or why he was heading there; he didn't even tell Gohan. Nonetheless, Bulma provided him with a spaceship with all the necessary supplies for a party of one.

The Namekian narrowed his eyes and grunted. Kid was showing too much emotion for something so little. The blue haired techno lady, Goku, and the other banshee lady were standing near. There was too much of an audience. As much as Piccolo wanted to comfort his friend, he still had a bit of pride left at stake. The previous night had been quite heartbreaking to say the least; Gohan had rushed out of his house against his mother's orders the second he heard of Piccolo's leaving.

The child spent more than a couple hours trying to convince the Z fighter not to go or at least take the boy with him. Obviously Piccolo spat out harsh words that Gohan didn't take to heart and denied both requests. The night slowly ended with the young demi Saiyan fighting back tears and having Piccolo, what was that called? That's right – pinky promise, four times over to come back as soon as possible. Of course Piccolo had complied. Gohan had given him those ridiculous puppy eyes that the Namekian couldn't resist. The trip was just going to take maybe a year at the most – whatever the issue was.

After a moment of silence, when his best friend didn't answer, Gohan charged in and tightly hugged Piccolo's legs, digging his face into the purple gi. If it wasn't for the unwanted audience, he would have gladly hugged the child back; but right now he didn't have a choice. Growling, Piccolo tried to pry the boy off his legs.

"Gohan." He snarled, successfully yanking the Saiyan off his legs and held him up to his face. "I promise. I'll come back _no matter what_." Gently dropping Gohan back down on the grass, Piccolo walked into the ship and didn't look back. Only when the ship launched into the sky did the Namek finally look down the window to see his pupil giving him another one of those puppy dog eyes as he waved good bye. It took all he could muster to bite down the guilt that was slowly forming in his chest.  
/I should've just returned the gesture./

_The Present_

"Gohan!" A normal shout echoed within the Son household. It was a normal day, the usual brilliance of the sun and the beautiful breeze of the wind swept through the forest. "You can take a break now! Your father and I are going out to get groceries. We'll be back soon!"

"Okay mom! See you later!"

Chichi stuck her head into her son's room, watching him put away his study materials. It's been two years since Piccolo left for New Namek and it was painfully obvious to see that Gohan missed him dearly. She smiled sadly as she stroked his hair.

"Alright. Bye sweetie, stay safe okay?"  
Gohan laughed heartedly. "Mom I'm turning 11. I'll be safe alright." He smiled and looked up at her. "I'll be right here." It was true what he said anyways. Piccolo wasn't on Earth for the time being so he had nowhere to go. He could go visit Krillin, but Krillin and the others were dad's friends, not his. It would be a bit awkward to make a sudden appearance with the other adults. He only spent his days, maybe taking a short walk into the woods, but mostly he stayed in his room drawing or reading leisure books.

Kissing the top of his head, Chichi once more smiled sadly at her son, and walked out the room, but not without exchanging a look with her husband. As oblivious as Goku was as both a person and father, even he knew Gohan missed his old rival. It didn't matter though, both parents were sure their son would brighten up at his upcoming birthday party. That's the reason why they were going out anyways much to Gohan's surprise.

From his window, the demi Saiyan watched as his parents drove away. It was quite interesting to see his parents, especially his father, drive a car into the city where they could just fly in and fly out. It would save gas money and an entire metal machine, but it didn't matter. It was one of the few things that kept them as Earthlings. Humming a happier tune, Gohan proceeded to idly draw on his sketchbook. Minutes past and welcoming silence filled the room except for the occasional chirping birds and rustling of the leaves in the wind.

"Hey kid." A gruff voice broke the quietness.

That voice! No way, it couldn't be him. It just couldn't. Immediately twisting around, Gohan saw his mentor clad in his formal gi and weights hovering right outside his window.

"PICCOLO!" The demi Saiyan practically rocketed out of his seat into the arms of his best friend. Overcome with so much joy, Gohan let his tears flow out freely down his face.  
"P-p-piccolo! I can't believe it's you! When did you get back? I couldn't even feel your chi when you came! I have to tell mom and dad! You're back! I can't believe it! How was New Namek?! Did you have fun?! Did you give Bulma back her spaceship?! Did you meet Elder Moori?! Did y-"

"Gohan." Piccolo warned. He was just as happy to see the kid as he was to see him, and the shout was one thing, but the barrage of questions coming out from the little body was a whole different story. It hurt his freakin ears.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He jumped out of Piccolo's arm and onto the floor. "Come in!"

Climbing through the small window, Piccolo landed unceremoniously onto the wooden floor. It creaked loudly absorbing the large Namek's weight.  
"You got bigger."  
The demi Saiyan flashed a brilliant smile. "Of course Piccolo! I'm turning 11 today! I'm so excited!"  
Piccolo chuckled. His pupil will forever be a child in his eyes; his innocence was amazing even after all Gohan had seen throughout his years. He hoped that brightness will never fade away.

For hours, Gohan chirped away happily telling all the events that transpired over the two years Piccolo had been gone. Although the joyful child had asked Piccolo many questions, he never gave his mentor the chance to answer, but instead replaced it with another event he had done while the Namekian was gone. Regardless of Gohan's nonstop chit chat, Piccolo just continued to listen in complete contentment and took an occasional ruffle at the child's wild hair when he paused. Gohan couldn't have been happier. His best friend was here and there was nothing more he wanted. It was an awesome birthday.

The sun began to set in the distance, and despite many years of meditation, Piccolo had to admit, he was getting pretty stiff sitting in one place in the same position. Gohan, on the other hand, had been bouncing around nonstop. Where the kid got all this energy, Piccolo would never know. Right now, he knew he had to stretch his legs. Getting up and hearing all his joints crack in protest, the Z fighter's eyes landed on a photo taken just months before his departure for New Namek. Walking towards it, Piccolo picked up the frame and stared at it.

It was Gohan's 8th birthday and in spite of Chichi's protests, Goku and Gohan invited the demon king to the celebration. Somewhere during the midst of the festivity, that damned banshee woman must have snuck a picture of him and the boy. Ah. He remembered now. Milliseconds before Chichi had clicked the button, Piccolo's sensitive hearing picked up the noise just in time for him to frown at the camera. The demi Saiyan, however, looked perfectly happy.

Suddenly, the view of the picture disappeared and Gohan's head overtook the frame.  
"Oh hey! You found it! That's my favourite picture you know?!"  
Startled, Piccolo let go of the frame and it fell onto the floor, glass shattering into pieces. Cursing, the Namek instantly directed his attention to Gohan, looking at his face for any signs of sadness. Instead of a look of hurt, Gohan just smiled. To the boy, it didn't matter if the frame was broken; it's always the photos inside that matter the most. Anyone could buy a frame anytime of the week, but a picture is a memory that will last.

"Don't worry Piccolo! I'll just go and get a brush and pan!" Jumping down from the bed post, Gohan ran up to the door, and paused. A feeling of sadness somehow overtook his recent happiness. It was the same feeling he had when Piccolo left that day. He turned around to look at his friend.

"I'll be right back okay?"

Piccolo looked up, broken frame in hand. He smiled, but somehow it looked sad. Maybe it was just Gohan's imagination. Shrugging off such a ridiculous thought, Gohan smiled back at his mentor.

"Yeah kid. I'll be right here." As if to prove his point, Piccolo crossed his arms and leaned against the drawers.

"Okies!" Gohan proceeded to turn the door knob and rush out the door, but before he could take a step, the Namek interrupted him.

"Oh. And Gohan?"

Gohan peered back into his room curious to what Piccolo wanted.

"Happy Birthday kid."

An unintelligible series of what one might think of as a chuckle erupted from Gohan as he gave his best friend the Son smile and rushed downstairs, footsteps heavy against the wooden tiles.

Downstairs, Goku and Chichi just arrived home and were unpacking supplies for tonight's birthday feast. Seeing her son jumping happily down the stairs and into the cupboards made Chichi gave a sigh of relief. At least her son was happy today, that's all she ever wanted.

"Hey sport! Whatcha looking for?" greeted Goku.

"Just a brush and pan dad! Welcome home!"

"Oh? What for?" Now, Chichi was curious to why her son would need cleaning supplies. He never broke or dropped anything. Especially not in his room.

"Piccolo accidentally broke a picture. But no worries I got it!"

Both parents dropped what they were doing. Stunned silence filled the house. Goku first looked at Chichi and then looked away. There were times where Goku sometimes had to be the bearer of bad news, but for this particular subject, he just couldn't do it – not to his son. Not to Gohan.

"Ah ha! Found it!" chirped Gohan happily. He raised the materials in the air in triumph. All he wanted to do right now was to go back and talk with Piccolo. Why did picture frames have to be so fragile? Stupid frames.

"Gohan…oh honey…sweetie…Come here please." Deep concern and sorrow filled every word that came out of his mother's mouth. Cocking his head to the side, Gohan set the brush brown and walked over to Chichi's open arms. He looked at his father, but Goku just looked at him with what seemed to be overwhelming sadness.

With a shuttering breath, Chichi began. "Piccolo's been dead for a year…" Her words trailed off, but with a deep breath, she continued, although her words were shaky. "We didn't know how to tell you this…. She paused. "Piccolo never made it to New Namek...Dende confirmed it. No one knows what happened."

Silence once again overtook the household.  
A small mumble came from Gohan. His head faced downwards away from his parent's sights.  
"What did you say, son?" Goku asked gingerly, knowing full well how delicate the situation was.

The demi Saiyan forcefully pushed his mother's arms away.  
"I said, _YOU'RE LYING_!" He screamed, tears began to stream down his face in rapid succession. Piccolo told him never to show weakness, but he didn't care, his own parents were lying to him. This isn't something to joke about.

Chichi looked away from her son, she bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. She didn't like the green monster, but she knew just how much Gohan loved him. She always did want Gohan to spend a lot less time hanging around with the former demon king, but not like this. Never like this.

Gohan's ki began to flare. How could his parents lie to him on such a matter? Today was his birthday for Kami sake! This joke wasn't funny! They were lying, they had to be! Piccolo and he were just talking not too long ago! Piccolo was well and alive! He was smiling, Gohan was laughing. Piccolo was alive!

"Goh-" Goku began.

"NO! Piccolo's_ NOT_ dead! I was _JUST_ talking to him!" Without hesitation, Gohan raced upstairs, and pushed open the door. He was so sure of himself. So sure that he would prove his parents wrong. Piccolo said he'd be right there, Piccolo would never lie.

The door flew open, and just as Gohan was about to shout "see?", he stopped. Time seemed to stop as well. So did the entire flow of nature and life; everything seemed to halt for that one moment. Right on the drawer, where Piccolo had leaned on, at the corner of his room, no longer did the shards of glass and frame line the top. The frame was never broken; instead a different photo of Gohan's 8th birthday was brightly illuminated by the moon. In its place the memory, in perfect resolution, showed a Namekian smiling warmly at a young boy as the Saiyan blissfully smiled back.

* * *

**End**

**A/N: I just wanted to write about Gohan and Piccolo! I love them but I honestly don't think I could ever do Piccolo justice, but either way it was an idea that has been nagging me since day one and I just HAD to write about it. Piccolo always kept his promises and I wanted the story to reflect that. Even after he died he still kept his promise to come back even if it was for a day. No I won't tell you how he died or how he was able to come back for the day - it has nothing to do w/ the DBZ sagas but of course it keeps in line with the Universe at least. USE YOUR IMAGINATION!**

**Anyways please R&R! *7***


End file.
